


Luna llena

by Hessefan



Series: 1001 razones para odiarte [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alabasta Arc, Friendship, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en ese gesto, pero recién cuando Zoro reparó en él, Sanji dejó de comérselo con la mirada y corrió rápido la cara; no obstante, el espadachín no borró la sonrisa de los labios, esta se convirtió en una mueca algo más cómplice, porque el tonto cocinero había bajado la vista al suelo, nervioso y atropellado.





	1. Luna llena I

**Author's Note:**

> Abarco desde Little Garden, pero está situado más al final de Drum que otra cosa. De nuevo, es un one shot, pero quedó algo largo... por eso u_u Reviso la segunda parte y la traigo en cuanto tenga ganas y tiempo ;)

Sanji sentía ganas de agarrar su pistola y pegarse un tiro en los cojones. Que el cabeza de césped hubiera derrotado a todos esos cazarrecompensas de los Baroke Works mientras él dormía a pata suelta no lo humillaba tanto como el enorme detalle de que fuera la pelirroja quien lo resaltara.

Si el espadachín seguía haciendo gala de sus habilidades le sería imposible al cocinero sumar puntos con la navegante. Fue por esa sentida deshonra que se dijo a sí mismo que no podía fallar en la nueva oportunidad que se le presentaba.

_—Si ves una presa grande por ahí córtalo y tráelo…_

_—De acuerdo, cocinero. Haré lo que tú no puedes …_

¡Eso sí que no! Llevaría al Going Merry el animal más grande demostrándole a Nami quién era el hombre allí. Una tontera, a decir verdad, pero de algo tenía que valerse. Era momento de sacar a relucir sus habilidades. La cocina y la caza eran su fuerte, no podía perder ante Zoro en esa ocasión, aún más tomando en cuenta que había otra damita a la cual impresionar.

Ya no se trataba solo de una, debía hacerlo por Vivi también. ¡O la humillación en esa ocasión sería por partida doble! No obstante, Little Garden demostró ser un lugar hostil desde el primer momento.

En la inmensidad de esa jungla se toparon en un par de ocasiones, pero simularon no verse. Y como sería habitué en Zoro, este acabó por perderse, mientras Sanji se topaba en su camino con la guarida de quienes serían sus enemigos a futuro.

La caza quedó relegada a un segundo plano en poco tiempo.

Encerrado en esa estructura que parecía estar hecha de cera, bebiendo un té, el cocinero no tenía forma de saber qué estaba pasando allí, pero tenía inteligencia de sobra para hacer algo con la mínima información recabada y así, engañando a Cocrodile y con un _eternal pose_ de Arabasta en su poder, sumó un punto en su batalla personal.

Su merecido regalo fue un abrazo vibrante por parte de la princesa de Arabasta, gesto que arrancó un gruñido de fastidio al espadachín. Este ni siquiera reparó en eso, le había nacido como un mero impulso; por lo general era de los que despreciaba la efervescencia de las personas, le ponían incómodo.

No más tenía que verlo a Sanji dando volteretas cuando alguna chica bonita se le cruzaba en el camino para sentir vergüenza ajena. Al menos eso se decía él: no se trataban de celos, no, señor… Solo que las personas deberían saber ubicarse.

La actitud de aprensión no pasó desapercibida para Sanji quien no podía evitar estar atento a todas y cada una de las acciones de su enemigo. Debía estarlo, tenía astucia de sobra para saber que a la hora de vencer a un contrincante hacía falta estudiarlo para así conocer sus puntos débiles.

No dijo ni hizo nada, con Vivi entre los brazos y Nami sin camiseta solo pudo reparar en un detalle que no era menor: Zoro sangraba, cuando no, pero a las heridas viejas se le sumaban unas marcas nuevas en los tobillos.

La princesa de Arabasta soltó al cocinero; presa de la emoción de tener un _eternal pose_ hacia su reino no reparó en la intimidad de su gesto, pero ahora con más razón debían ponerse en marcha.

Ya no tenían necesidad de permanecer allí por un año entero y no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo, así que se despidieron de los dos gigantes, de Little Garden y del devorador de islas para seguir su camino con la zozobra y emoción de no saber qué les aguardaría más adelante.

Sanji estaba en la cocina preparando un refrigerio, podía oír a los otros dos a los gritos, a Usopp en especial vociferando que algún día visitaría Elbaf mientras Luffy entonaba una extraña canción al respecto.

Cuando terminó salió a cubierta con una sonrisa. Las primeras en atender siempre eran las damas de la tripulación, quedaban en segundo lugar los otros tres patanes (pato raro incluido). Claro, Zoro quedaba en el tercer puesto de su escala personal; al menos siempre intentaba ignorarlo de esa tonta manera, pero su mente tarde o temprano acababa por traicionarlo, como en esa nueva ocasión.

Levantó la cabeza y lo vio todavía entrenando.

Chistó en su interior, ese tipo no entendía nada. Él no era médico, pero tenía materia gris necesaria para llegar a la conclusión de que sobre exigir el cuerpo en ese estado era contraproducente. Zoro ya estaba herido desde antes.

Tardaría en darse cuenta de que ese sería el estado habitual del espadachín. Rara vez los Mugiwara podrían tener a su compañero en óptimas condiciones, sin heridas mortales que adornaran su cuerpo.

Volvió a la cocina y fue en busca de la bebida que le había preparado especialmente para él y sin fines más que el de cumplir su trabajo. Sanji se decía que era todo un profesional y como tal su función era velar por la nutrición de todos en ese barco, y eso lo incluía al espadachín.

Subió las escaleras y lo observó; la energía que emanaba el cuerpo de ese hombre era apabullante; podía ver las gotas de sudor recorriendo los músculos que se marcaban a cada movimiento, y al sonido del metal cortando el aire se le sumaba el de su respiración pesada y rítmica.

Estaba Zoro muy concentrado en la cuenta de las repeticiones que no se percató de la presencia del cocinero hasta pasado unos cuantos segundos, de hecho, fue el inconfundible olor del cigarro lo que le hizo reparar en él.

Estaba allí con un vaso en la mano, pero el espadachín tardó en reaccionar, Sanji tuvo que hacer un leve gesto con la mano instándolo a que lo tomara y así el espadachín se acercó con la pregunta en la cara: «¿eso es para mí?».

—Es una bebida hidratante. —No quería que se quedara con la idea de que se trataba de un gesto de amabilidad para con él de su parte, antes muerto—. Mi trabajo consiste en cuidar la nutrición del grupo, solo eso. —Pero Zoro, lejos de agradecerle el gesto decidió picarlo, era más divertido molestarlo, además de que se lo merecía por cabrón.

—¿Este es mi premio por haber ganado el torneo? —murmuró a la vez que aceptaba el vaso para beber el contenido de un sorbo desesperado. Y en ese punto Sanji se arrepintió de no haberle puesto laxante.

—Que quede claro, espadachín, que si no te sigo la corriente es porque soy más maduro que tú y prefiero darte la razón —se jactó—, pero ambos sabemos que mi presa es más grande.

—No, si encima de baboso, ciego —terció devolviéndole el vaso con un «gracias» prendido en los labios húmedos de jugo y sudor.

—Tu pretexto se basa en los cuernos, y déjame decirte que dicha parte del animal no se puede comer, así que técnicamente la mía es más grande.

—La mía es más grande y tú lo sabes. —Tomó una toalla que había dejado sobre el suelo y se secó la cara.

—¡La mía es más grande por lejos! —Contra todo lo vociferado se encontraba cayendo en la tetra del espadachín.

En las dos semanas que llevaban conociéndose se habían dado cuenta de que esa era la única forma en la que podían comunicarse; si no era a través de insultos o ataques verbales no podían hablar.

Las pocas veces que lograron congeniar se habían sentido incómodos por el detalle de llevarse bien, demasiado bien, como si por permitirlo dieran lugar a momentos íntimos que no sabían cómo sobrellevar.

La admiración tiene ese extraño poder, el de hechizar a las personas.

No servían para ser amigos. Los resultados habían sido nefastos desde el primer instante.

—Al gritar me estás dando la razón, te enojas porque sabes que la mía es más grande que la tuya —dijo Zoro. En ese punto y lejos de lo supuesto por el espadachín Sanji le lanzó una carcajada ronca. Todo parecía ser más grande cuando de ese hombre se trataba.

No era su culpa, se había criado entre piratas y chistes en doble sentido; la mente ya la tenía podrida desde antes y no le costaba encontrarle lo perverso a lo dicho.

No iban a resolver esa disputa; aunque tuvieran una cinta métrica para medir la longitud ya no contaban con las presas en su totalidad. Apenas pudieron subir un tercio de la carne sin que el Merry se hundiera.

Sanji decidió ignorar la pelea inminente con un gesto claro: buscó un cigarro y se apoyó en la baranda para ver el mar a la lejanía. El cielo estaba despejado y apenas había olas, estas se mecían con calma y se confundían con el límite del horizonte. No se podía saber dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro.

Zoro entonces se perdió en esa imagen, en la de un cocinero quedándose allí en su zona, muy cerca y como invitándolo a ocupar un lugar a su lado para conversar. Se dijo que eran solo sus ganas y, poniéndose manos a la obra, le dio la espalda en un sentido literal y metafórico para volver a sus pesas.

Sanji escuchó de nuevo el sonido del metal cortando el aire, la respiración ronca y el conteo susurrado que llevaba su compañero. Giró en el lugar y lo estudió. Le resultó inevitable no reparar en las vendas de los tobillos.

Había algo en el incansable gesto del otro, en su manera de soportar estoicamente ese peso excesivo, en los omoplatos contrayéndose al punto del dolor con cada movimiento. Un mensaje silencioso.

Zoro era fuerte, muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de depender de otros y era por esa razón que debía esforzarse en su entrenamiento. Se había dado cuenta con pesar que jamás podría derrotar a un Shichibukai si no era capaz de cortar una simple cera. Que no era tan simple, pues se trataba de la cera de una _akuma no mi_ , la de Mr. Tres, pero aun así… Si quería estar a la altura de un espadachín como Mihawk debía ser uno capaz de cortar hasta el mismísimo aire.

Sanji suspiró, mitad por saturación, mitad por admiración. Esa bestia era incansable, no importara cuantas heridas hubiera en su cuerpo, no se detendría. De nada servía recalcarle que si seguía así acabaría con fatiga muscular y deshidratado.

Apagó el cigarro en uno de los ceniceros improvisados, una de las tantas tapas de botellas que dejaba Zoro en todas partes, y volvió a la cocina, todavía con la imagen del los musculosos del espadachín en la mente. Vaya que tenía cuerpo ese tipo. Por reflejo se miró a sí mismo preguntándose de manera tierna si con un entrenamiento intensivo como el de Zoro lograría labrar un cuerpo más escultural.

¿Qué tanto tenía que andar admirando la belleza masculina? Pero acabó por decirse lo mismo que siempre se decía cuando su mente le hacía reparar en que llevaba mucho tiempo espiando a Zoro: no había nada de malo.

Las mujeres lo hacían, sin ir más lejos en alguna ocasión había escuchado a Vivi soltarle cumplidos a Nami, sobre lo perfecto que le quedaba una prenda, porque le ajustaba cierta parte de su anatomía, incluso hasta lo agraciado que era alguna parte de su cuerpo.

A las muchachas no les daba reparo ensalzar las cualidades de sus pares, lo hacían con una naturalidad abrumadora; pero para un hombre, algo tan sencillo como decirle a un amigo “esa ropa te queda bien” suponía una mancha ignominiosa a su hombría.

¡Qué estupidez! Si él miraba al espadachín, y más de la cuenta, era por razones obvias. Zoro no tenía problemas en deambular sin camiseta por el barco. Por supuesto que jamás le saldría con un «qué marcados son tus músculos, Zoro» o un «qué fuertes parecen tus brazos», pero por pensarlo no se hacía gay. ¿Verdad?

Sanji suspiró con agobio en la soledad de la cocina; navegar con ese sujeto se convertía en una tortura por momentos, pero era su culpa por permitirse eso. No debería afectarle tanto la presencia de ese hombre, sin embargo, siempre acababa reparando en su persona y en que de cierta forma lograba acorralarlo al sumirlo en culpas. Porque lo orillaba a tener esa clase de pensamientos impropios en alguien como él.

Enseguida la novedad de que Nami estaba gravemente enferma logró hacer que dejara esos asuntos de lado, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en la nueva eventualidad. Preocupación era lo que podía verse en los ojos de los tripulantes.

Sin Nami el Going Merry era un barco a la deriva, un cementerio de piratas. Fue por eso que Vivi decretó ignorar el _eternal pose_ de Arabasta y buscar un médico en la isla más cercana. No podían darse el lujo de perder a la navegante, nadie quería correr ese riesgo.

Más allá de las necesarias habilidades de la muchacha, todos tenían corazón suficiente como para darse cuenta de que estaba sufriendo. Y la princesa lo pensó en ese momento: si no era capaz de salvar a una sola persona, mucho menos lo lograría con su pueblo. Además, Nami era su amiga. No necesitaba motivos tampoco.

En pocas horas comenzó a nevar. Zoro estaba de vigía, con Nami en cama, Sanji y Vivi cuidándola, no podía dejarse esa tarea en manos de un descuidado capitán. Bien que Usopp podía encargarse, que para algo tenía los prismáticos que se había conseguido en Logetown, pero este parecía estar más interesado en jugar con Luffy en la nieve que en otra cosa.

Dicha nevisca trajo consigo a un ser desagradable como lo era Wapol, antiguo rey del reino que irían a visitar en muy poco tiempo. Despacharon esa molestia sin muchas dificultades y sin imaginar que muy pronto se lo volverían a cruzar.

Luego de la cena decidieron anclar el barco. Navegar de noche sin Nami en esas circunstancias era un suicidio declarado; más con esas condiciones atmosféricas. Era tan impredecible el clima en ese lugar.

Sanji preparó un poco de chocolate caliente, era lo mejor para reponer energías y sentía que beber una taza le sentaría bien a su querida pelirroja. Tanto ella como Vivi agradecieron el gesto, y los otros tres se abalanzaron sobre la bandeja.

Estaban todos apiñados en el cuarto de la navegante, pero allí faltaba uno.

El cocinero tomó la taza de Zoro y salió a cubierta. Levantó la cabeza pensando que se encontraría con la imagen del espadachín semidesnudo, todavía entrenando y cubierto de nieve -lo creía tan capaz- pero lejos de eso, vio que estaba en lo alto del palo mayor.

Pensó en gritarle que bajara a buscar su taza porque no era su jodida sirvienta, pero enseguida llegó a la conclusión de que era injusto de su parte. No solo porque su trabajo era ese -no ser sirvienta, pero sí alimentar a esos vagos-, sino porque en ese último tiempo le había tocado a Zoro ser siempre el vigía.

Trabajo engorroso como pocos, porque no se podía dormir. A la incomodidad del lugar se le sumaba el enorme detalle de que uno debía estar atento, y muchas veces el clima no cooperaba para hacer la labor más gratificante.

Escaló el palo y se asomó no sin cierto reparo, como si el detalle de ser amable le diera vergüenza otra vez, ¿por qué con ese tipo hasta el gesto más común tenía que llenarle la cabeza de cuestionamientos?

Zoro vio la taza humeante y no dijo nada ofensivo. Tiritaba de frío bajo la manta y el gesto amable de su compañero le venía de maravilla en esas circunstancias. Descubrió las manos heladas quitándolas debajo de la manta y con un temblequeo tomó la taza que le ofrecía.

Sanji pudo haber hecho verbal su pensamiento y reclamarle el que anduviera tan desabrigado, ¡como para que no estuviera calado de frío hasta los huesos!, pero no lo hizo porque juzgaba que hacerlo sería ser demasiado gentil para con alguien que, a su entero criterio, no merecía más cortesía de su parte.

En cambio, lanzó un suspiro y con gesto cansino lo mandó abajo.

—Ve a dormir —en cuclillas frente a él buscó el atado de cigarros para quitar uno—, hoy me toca a mí.

—No hace falta, puedes irte. —Ni borracho mostraría algún signo de debilidad ante el cocinero petulante. Dejó la taza a un costado y volvió a acurrucarse como un niño bajo la manta.

—Las últimas tres noches tú hiciste de vigía. Me corresponde.

—No te corresponde nada. Vete tú a dormir, cocinero.

—¡Eres un desagradecido de mierda! —vociferó ofendido, porque encima de alguna forma u otra el espadachín volvía a orillarlo a ese sentimiento de culpa y cobardía— ¡Ya la tenemos a Nami enferma como para que tú te des el lujo de pescarte un resfriado!

—Estoy bien… Y yo no soy Nami —dijo, y Sanji guardó silencio tratando de desentrañar las palabras de su compañero. ¿Qué él no era Nami? Por supuesto, eso saltaba a la vista. ¿Se refería a que él era más fuerte que ella? Como si Zoro le leyera la mente, éste continuó hablando—: Regresa con tu querida navegante. Que seguro que si te quedas a su lado como el idiota que eres se cura más rápido.

—Tú eres un… maldito bastardo —farfulló. Lo último dicho con sorna le había molestado de sobremanera, y no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué. Encima que se preocupaba por él le venía con esa actitud autosuficiente. Qué ganas sintió de arrancarle la soberbia a patadas—. Durante tres noches seguidas fuiste el vigilante, te vas a quedar dormido como siempre y capaz que ese pesado de Wapol aparece de nuevo.

—No me voy a quedar dormido —reiteró, caprichoso como un crío—. Tengo mucha resistencia, cocinero.

Sanji negó con la cabeza, apagó el cigarro de malos modos apretándolo contra el metal de la escalerilla y poniéndose de pie se quitó la chaqueta. Acto seguido, sin mediar palabras, le quitó la manta a su compañero.

—No necesito tu chaqueta —espetó Zoro cuando pudo salir de su asombro. Y debería empezar a acostumbrarse, porque pese a lo mal que se llevaba con Sanji debía reconocer que este no dejaría de ser un tipo amable hasta para con alguien como él a quien hacia apenas veinte días conocía.

—Te la pones —aseveró sacudiendo la prenda— o te la pongo yo.

Zoro estaba ahí sumido en un mar de contradicciones, de preguntas sin respuestas y dudas corrosivas. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de ver en el único ojo visible del cocinero las razones de este para ser así con él.

El espadachín no lo entendía. No comprendía cómo ese muchacho podía pasar de ser un patán arrogante a un sujeto tan considerado de un segundo al otro. De ser un tipo que le desagradaba al punto de querer hacerle daño, a ese que no le molestaba mostrarse considerado.

Se suponía que se aborrecían, que no le importaba lo que le pasara al otro; pero lo tenía frente a él con cara de querer asesinarlo por no aceptar su chaqueta. Zoro lo pensó, pero no lo dijo: él no era ninguna conquista del rubio como para que anduviera haciéndose el galán.

Sí, debería empezar a acostumbrarse a ese cocinero con problemas de personalidad.

Fue impulsivo, como todo Zoro lo era; no tendía a veces en reparar en lo que hacía o decía, era bueno para mantener la calma, pero también para dejarse llevar cuando la situación lo requería, fuera en una pelea o un momento cotidiano y tranquilo como ese.

Lo atrajo entre sus brazos, con chaqueta y todo, y lo estrujó contra el pecho. Luego, ante la pasividad del cocinero, lo envolvió y se enroscó en la manta. Sanji tardó en reaccionar, había caído al suelo, siendo arrastrado por el espadachín y ahora su cara estaba contra el pecho fornido y frío de ese hombre.

Podía sentir el latir del corazón, tan acelerado como sentía que lo tenía él. Fue lo único que le dio una pista de que Zoro estaba tan alterado como él y que solo estaba haciendo de cuenta que eso era normal y que allí no pasaba nada. _Oh_ , eran especialistas en disimular.

—Eres un maldito bipolar, cocinero —dijo de la nada, como si hubiera reaccionado. Reparar en su propio gesto impulsivo lo sumó en una vergüenza difícil de sortear, mas no imposible. Aprovechó la turbación del rubio para ponerse de pie y dejarlo allí en el piso, con la chaqueta y la manta echas un embrollo, tal como era su cabeza en ese momento—. Si tanto insistes… me voy a dormir.

Y así, sin más, el desgraciado se marchó. Sanji no sentía capaz de reclamar nada, ni de mirarlo o ponerse de pie para patearlo. Todavía estaba un poco asustado y temía que alguna actitud de su parte diera pie para desencadenar algo que no pudiese manejar.

Lo dejó ir, con la queja atorada en la garganta. ¿Quién se creía ese bastardo para hacer eso? Abrazarlo en un arrebato, soltarlo y marcharse. No supo qué pensar de Zoro; reconocía que había sido un mero impulso, ¿para golpearlo, quizás? Para besarlo de nuevo, tal vez.

Pensar en que eso había sido lo que pasó por la mente del espadachín lo estremeció de pies a cabeza. Con calma y temblando, fuera por frío o nerviosismo, se volvió a colocar su chaqueta. Aún tenía en la cara una expresión épica de desconcierto.

¿Y si lo besaba? ¿Y si eso hubiera pasado? Sanji miró la luna llena preguntándose con pavor cuál hubiera sido su propia reacción. Se cobijó en la manta temiendo hallar en su cabeza la respuesta.

Ya abajo Zoro reparó en el tonto detalle de que había olvidado la taza. No volvería a buscarla, porque si bien se jactaba de no conocer miedos, debía admitirse que muy a su pesar se encontraba aterrado.

Se sentía un poco estúpido también, porque reconocía que ese había sido un mero arrebato y que, como tal, fue algo que no pudo reprimir, ni siquiera pudo sospechar que le nacería esa necesidad.

Él también tenía doble personalidad, ¿y qué? Al subirse a ese barco nadie le dijo que iría a conocer a alguien como Sanji. No estaba habituado a cruzarse con gente así de amable en su camino; la mayoría de los cazadores como él eran rufianes que velaban por sí mismos. No estaba habituado a otra cosa más que al recelo.

Esperaba que el cocinero fuera lo suficientemente noble para tomar ese gesto como lo que era: un tonto impulso que nada significaba, que ni él alcanzaba a comprender. _Oh_ , pero vaya que significó mucho.

No se tienen esa clase de actitudes sin esperar que una revolución interna dé comienzo. Ningún acto humano carece de motivos o propósitos, incluso hasta los más inconscientes tienen un fin.

 

**(…)**

 

 

Pronto avistaron tierra, pero el recibimiento fue hostil y empañó la emoción. Deberían empezar a acostumbrarse y a hacerse a la idea que así era la vida pirata. No podían pretender llegar a las islas y ser bien recibidos. Se suponía que ellos eran los malos.

La gente de Drum les dejó muy en claro que no eran aceptados allí. No dudaron en levantar armas contra los Mugiwara y disparar. Sanji no tuvo tiempo a nada, porque si hablamos del arrebato de los aldeanos, él tampoco se quedaba atrás, porque el muchacho tenía su temperamento.

Ante el primer gesto adverso, el cocinero desató su furia y hambre de pelea, pero de inmediato fue contenido por la princesa de Arabasta. Ella sabía que siendo piratas no estaban en posición de reclamar nada; el dialogo iba a ser la única carta que podían jugar en esas circunstancias.

Así que se abalanzó sobre Sanji tratando de evitar que una batalla sin sentido diera comienzo. El sonido de una bala atravesó el clima tenso, luego el cuerpo de Vivi cayó frente al cocinero quien se debatía entre dejar salir su demonio interno o socorrerla.

El grito de Luffy no se tardó en oír, pero de nuevo la muchacha hizo gala de todo lo que había aprendido como princesa: Había que negociar. No quedaba otro camino y no podían darse el lujo de desperdiciar una posible ayuda para la navegante.

Luffy así obtuvo una lección importantísima por parte de la muchacha. Esa tarde todos comprendieron que habría batallas en las que no se podía ganar solo con fuerza. A veces es bueno dejar el orgullo de lado, en ocasiones es hasta imprescindible hacerlo si se quiere obtener un resultado positivo.

Allí estaba el chico de goma, arrodillado, con la frente en el suelo y pidiendo por favor ayuda para su amiga, pero en el gesto del capitán había más que lisa humildad. Había también inteligencia emocional.

Comprendía que en esa ocasión ser prudente le proporcionaría un beneficio. Si quería cuidar a su tripulación tenía que dejar de ser tan impulsivo; y pedirle eso a Luffy era casi como pedirle que dejara de comer.

Tanto Zoro como Sanji fueron testigos de esa verdad: porque por orgullo podían perder algo valioso, que en ese caso puntual era la atención médica para Nami. Por amor propio se puede perder mucho.

Al final lo lograron, la gente acabó por aceptarlos y conducirlos al pueblo. Alguien debía quedarse en el barco, así que Zoro se ofreció con el único fin de seguir entrenando. Las heridas en los tobillos ya no le dolían, en consecuencia, era momento de intensificar el entrenamiento.

Nadar en agua helada y sobrevivir a su estupidez era una buena manera de comenzar. Zoro sabía que solo exigiéndose de esa manera lograría sobrepasar sus límites; acababa de darse cuenta de que si pretendía ser más útil no bastaba con conformarse.

Si quería cortar acero, si quería parar balas de cañones, si quería proteger a sus compañeros, debía hacerse más fuerte. Por eso, sin dudarlo, se arrojó al agua helada. No tardó ni un segundo en salir a la superficie para ir en busca de terreno firme.

Nadó un poco, divisando a lo lejos una pequeña desembocadura. Ese fue su nuevo reto, sobrevivir hasta llegar a esa meta. Calado hasta los huesos escaló por la pendiente escarpada; salir del mar no le representó el alivio que esperaba, porque por mucho que escapara de esa masa de agua congelada, el clima seguía siendo crudo.

Descalzo y sin camiseta caminó por la nieve en clara dirección al Going Merry, pero maldita sea la tormenta que lo confundía. Era como si estuviera viendo espejismos por el frío, pero los árboles se le hacían repetidos.

Desorientado y al borde de la hipotermia acabó por encontrarse con Vivi y Usopp, quienes no entendían que clase de bestia inmortal era Zoro. A ese paso la presencia de un doctor abordo era primordial en verdad.

Allí iba Zoro, quejándose de que Usopp no le prestara ropa; por un instante desvió la mirada hacia la muchacha y reparó en el brazo, en la chaqueta rota y la sangre seca por la herida superficial de una bala.

Fue asociación inmediata, aunque la verdad tarde o temprano terminaba pensando en ese cocinero. Suponía lo contento que debía estar de que una chica bonita como Vivi se preocupara así por él para llegar a ese punto.

Zoro sacudió la cabeza y no por frío, sino por sentirse idiota al pensar así. Era estúpido de su parte. Ese gesto había sido mera coincidencia. Y la chica, princesa y todo, no dejaba de ser buena persona. Cualquiera hubiera tenido ese gesto para con el cocinero, porque tocapelotas o no, no podían darse el lujo de perderlo.

¿Pero qué hubiera pasado si Vivi no se hubiera cruzado fortuitamente en el camino de la bala y esta impactaba en Sanji? ¿Quién le haría batidos hidratantes durante sus entrenamientos diarios o chocolate en noches de frío? Oh, qué bien le sentaría beber algo caliente en ese momento.

Maldita sea su suerte, siempre, por un motivo u otro acababa reparando en ese cocinero rubio.

 

**(…)**

 

 — _Si la luna esta noche llena se va a mostrar_ —escuchó decir el cocinero en su duermevela— _los deseos de tu corazón vas a encontrar_.

—¿Q-Qué demonios? —farfulló, algo perdido y un poco asustado por las risas diabólicas y agudas que acompañaron esas palabras.

—¿Eres feliz? —consultó una mujer de atributos agraciados; fue la expresión de su cara lo que obligó a Sanji a despertar de súbito y, en especial, espantado.

—¡¿Quién mierda eres tú?! —cuestionó replegándose contra una pared de adoquines.

—La persona que te salvó la vida —respondió la mujer dándole un sorbo a la botella para beber como solía hacerlo Zoro: sin educación y con entera satisfacción, cual pirata que era.

Sanji reparó en los pormenores, en que estaba en una cama mullida, bien calentito y con vendas en todo el cuerpo. No parecía estar en peligro y podía ver a Luffy dormir a pata suelta en una cama contigua.

—Hace frío —dijo tomando las mantas de nuevo para acurrucarse bajo ellas a la par que la mujer ponía un solo dedo en su frente para tomar sus signos vitales, tal era su habilidad como bruja.

— _Cuando el Viento del Sur ha de soplar_ —recitó ella— _el amor en la boca te ha de besar_.

—Nami-san —recordó de súbito y ante la mera mención de la palabra amor—, ella…

—Está bien. Están todos bien —aclaró para después caminar hacia la puerta, ya había terminado de revisar a sus pacientes—. Descansa; no deberías moverte, tienes todos los huesos de la columna quebrados. Luego, cuando despiertes, te diré cuál es el secreto de mi juventud. —Sanji frunció el ceño siendo presa del asco, Kureha era tan vieja que en unos años más esa mujer se convertía en un Poneglyph.

El cocinero no les dio demasiada importancia a las aparentes incoherencias de la anciana. Lo ponía incómodo cada vez que clavaba sus ojos en él, parecía ser de esa clase de personas que sabía leer a los demás como a un libro abierto.

Oh, y Sanji tenía tanto por ocultar. Había tantas cuestiones en su cabeza, tantos miedos en su espíritu, que la mera idea de que esa desconocida pudiera leer en sus ojos lo que su boca callaba le erizaba los pelos de la nuca. Era quizás la primera vez que quería estar lo más lejos posible de alguien del género femenino.


	2. Luna llena II

 

La presencia de Wapol y sus esbirros reclamando el castillo fueron distracción suficiente. Aún más el nuevo descubrimiento que resulto ser el reno parlanchín; ese que correteaba por toda la fortaleza buscando huir de ellos.

Fue así como volvieron al barco con doble recompensa en esa ocasión, no solo porque Nami estaba recuperada, sino porque acababan de sumar a un doctor a la tripulación. Ya podían ir a morirse tranquilos, ¿verdad? Sanji se lo imaginaba a un Zoro usualmente despreocupado, aún más negligente con su propia vida.

En eso cavilaba mientras un festejo daba inicio y la novedad era conocida; puesto que Luffy había invitado a Chopper porque le parecía genial tener a un reno que hablara, él no terminaba de enterarse que era doctor.

Bueno, mejor, ahora no solo tenían mascota y comida de reserva.

Estaban todos apiñados en la cubierta del Going Merry, Sanji perdido en algún cumplido que le había soltado Vivi por la comida, cuando recibió un codazo que no podía ser más que de Zoro, trayéndolo a la realidad.

Pensó que buscaba pelea, pero grande fue su sorpresa al girar de malos modos y ver que le estaba convidando con frescura de su propia botella. El espadachín acabó de llenar la jarra del cocinero sin mirarlo y sin borrar una sonrisa que todos tenían, pero era la de él -por infrecuente- la que más acabó por llamarle la atención.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en ese gesto, pero recién cuando Zoro reparó en él, Sanji dejó de comérselo con la mirada y corrió rápido la cara; no obstante, el espadachín no borró la sonrisa de los labios, esta se convirtió en una mueca algo más cómplice, porque el tonto cocinero había bajado la vista al suelo, nervioso y atropellado.

Sanji luego miró la luna reparando en la fase, y por algún motivo la imagen de la doctora Kureha se hizo presente. No sabía a qué venía ese recuerdo, pero las palabras de la vieja se le habían quedado muy grabadas.

 

« _Si la luna esta noche llena se va a mostrar_ ,

_los deseos de tu corazón vas a encontrar_.»

 

Volvió a posar los ojos en Zoro quien en ese momento se encontraba riendo por las monerías de Luffy. Descubría que el serio espadachín sabía ser jocoso cuando la situación se prestaba y vaya que sí. Hasta Vivi, con todas las preocupaciones que traía a cuestas, reía con energía mientras Nami le reprochaba divertida al nuevo tripulante el que le siguiera la corriente al capitán. Usopp ya era un caso perdido, era el primero en seguirle el tren al chico de goma.

—¿Como está tu brazo, Vivi-chan? —preguntó el cocinero tratando de distraerse de las tonterías; si la dama estaba alegre era un buen momento para contraatacar.

—Gracias por preocuparte, Sanji —se tocó el brazo—, pero estoy bien. No fue nada.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo semejante —le reclamó con dulzura—, ¿qué será de mí si te pasa algo? ¿Y encima por mi culpa?

—Eres tan dulce —dijo Vivi abrazándole el brazo por un instante en un gesto fraternal. Le encantaba estar allí con esas personas que se preocupaban por ella independientemente del detalle de que fuera una princesa.

En ese punto Zoro arqueó las cejas y la algarabía se le fue de viaje, porque el cocinero pasó de ser el caballero que simulaba ser el noventa por ciento del tiempo, al baboso que en verdad era. Vivi reía mientras tomaba distancia del abrazo del cocinero, el espadachín chistó y no lo soportó más.

—Ten cuidado, mujer —le advirtió— el cocinero es de esos que, si le das la mano, te toma el brazo.

—¡¿Qué insinúas con eso, bastardo?! —se ofendió Sanji— ¡Jamás me pasaría de listo con una dama! ¡Tengo códigos!

—Aprende a ignorarlo, como hace Nami —continuó Zoro, vilipendiando más a su compañero—. Es lo mejor, así no se hace falsas ilusiones o se pondrá más pesado de lo que ya es.

Vivi reía, porque estaba aliviada de tener a Nami sana, porque había bebido un poco de alcohol, porque esos dos de alguna manera siempre eran divertidos con sus tontas peleas. Porque la noche se prestaba a ello y punto. No recordaba que en el reino se hubiera sentido así alguna vez, tan libre y tan feliz. Y el nuevo doctor abordo parecía compartir ese sentimiento.

Zoro reparó durante esa noche en que la muchacha era muy corporal con el cocinero, pero que a la vez lo era con todos por igual. Quizás se debía a costumbres diferentes, tal vez en Arabasta esa clase de gestos no eran mal vistos.

Nami por el contrario siempre era una muchacha que mantenía una distancia física. No era de las que abrazaban o tocaban, y si bien Vivi tampoco era de las que se le tiraba encima a uno, para ella resultaba más natural el simple gesto de posar una mano sobre un brazo desnudo para acaparar la atención de su interlocutor.

¿Y qué demonios le importaba a él? Acabó por decirse el espadachín. Daba igual si Vivi era _toquetona_ y entusiasmaba con su manera fresca de ser a un siempre entusiasmado cocinero. Era tan fácil avivar esa llama en él.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Estás celoso, bastardo?! —terció Sanji pero, aunque lo hizo en referencia hacia la dama, fue claro que sus palabras cobraron otro matiz o significado para ambos. Porque en la manera de callar de Sanji, tan repentina, y en el irrefutable hecho de que Zoro no se quedó con la última palabra, dejaron en claro que los dos compartían el mismo pensamiento.

La culpa hizo nido en sus caras y eso fue lo que necesitaron para dejar la disputa de lado, de manera tan abrupta como había comenzado. Era callarse o llegar al fondo del asunto, fuera con palabras hirientes o con una pelea corporal.

Luffy, Usopp y Chopper danzaban con palillos en la nariz, Nami, Vivi y Carue reían, mientras ellos perdían la mirada en el contenido de sus jarras con una seriedad que contrastaba notablemente con el ambiente festivo.

Sanji volvió a mirar hacia la luna, pero esta se desvanecía en un cielo brillante carente de estrellas; muy pronto saldría el sol. No supo por qué, pero un sentimiento desolador se apoderó de él. No quería que terminara la noche, no así.

¿Y cómo quería que terminara? No lo sabía. Pero esperaba que algo trascendental o mágico ocurriera. Como cuando recibes un regalo que no esperas. De por sí ya se sentía afortunado de poder estar allí compartiendo un momento con sus amigos. Tal vez ese sentimiento de melancolía se debía a que lamentaba que acabara.

Bebió el contenido de su jarra de un trago largo y extendió la mano para reclamarle más a quién estaba a su lado. Fue una manera de pactar una tregua. Zoro le sirvió y trató de despejar esos mismos sentimientos que se habían apoderado también de él.

Uno a uno, fueron cayendo rendidos del sueño, pero el espadachín tampoco quería que esa noche festiva acabara aún, así que luchó contra la modorra.

Sanji se puso de pie para ir en busca de mantas al ver que sus chicas dormían sobre la cubierta, en algún momento Luffy se quedó dormido usando a Chopper como almohada y Usopp no tardó en caer también sobre Carue.

Cubrió a las damas, ignoró a los otros cuatro -no hacía frío tampoco- y giró para ir a la cocina en busca de tabaco, pero se encontró con los ojos negros del espadachín, clavados en su persona. Pensó que también se había quedado dormido, tan quieto y callado que estaba, sentado en la cubierta con la espalda apoyada contra la madera.

—Voy a hacer café —avisó el cocinero, pero lo hizo solo por decir algo y llenar de palabras ese silencio incómodo; ¿por qué siempre en algún momento tenía que sentirse así de avasallado cuando se quedaba a solas con ese muchacho?—. Alguien se tiene que quedar despierto.

A Zoro eso le supo a invitación y a oportunidad. Así que se puso de pie cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. En pocos segundos Sanji sintió el viento colándose por esa abertura cuando el espadachín invadió su espacio más íntimo, la cocina.

 

« _Si el viento del sur ha de soplar,_

_el amor en la boca te ha de besar_ »

 

—¿Q-Quieres? —balbuceó Sanji, un poco intimidado por el porte de ese hombre. Lucía serio y decidido. De golpe se acordó de lo bien que se veía riendo; tuvo ganas de decírselo en algún momento de la noche.

—No me gusta el café.

¿Entonces? Se preguntó Sanji, y la respuesta fue obvia puesto que el espadachín caminó hasta la despensa de alcohol. ¿Pensaba seguir tomando después de todo lo ingerido? No pudo evitar el reclamo.

—Es hora de desayunar, espadachín —espetó con sorpresa, y con una mezcla que lindaba entre el asco y el encono. Zoro entonces dejó la botella de malos modos y suspiró.

—Maldito cocinero bipolar. —Esa agresión gratuita no venía a cuento, pero Sanji recordó la noche en el puesto de vigía y tragó grueso. Lo dicho solo podía significar problemas, y de los grandes.

—Deja esa botella, te haré un té. —Con una torpeza inusitada para ser él se puso manos a la obra, pero podía sentir la inconfundible presencia de Zoro tras la espalda y el ligero murmullo, estremeciéndolo.

—¿Por qué eres así? —Zoro se preguntaba las razones de su comportamiento, no conocía tanto a Sanji, ni mucho menos podía estar en su mente; pero de pasar a mostrar la más absoluta indiferencia pasaba a ser ese tipo amable que buscaba hacerle el desayuno.

—¿Estás borracho, Zoro? —terció Sanji con una risita nerviosa cuando se percató de que el espadachín había invadido su espacio personal; lo tenía muy cerca, tentadoramente cerca.

—Tanto como tú. —Eso era cierto, habían estado bebiendo casi a la par, solo que Sanji era de tolerar menos el alcohol.

Sí, estaba un poco borracho, por esa razón le estaba costando un poco realizar una tarea tan sencilla como lo era preparar un simple café y un té. Y por esa razón no empujaba a Zoro de una patada para alejarlo de su anatomía.

Se vio tentado en remarcárselo, en decirle que estaba demasiado cerca, pero se acordó de la disputa de esa noche sobre la cercanía con Vivi y sonrió. Sí, estúpidamente y sin razón una sonrisa se le escapó.

—Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacerme —Sanji se giró para decírselo en la cara, elevando un dedo y hablando con claridad y seriedad—, será mejor que te atengas a las consecuencias.

—¿Por qué asumes que te voy a hacer algo? —Seguía mirándolo fijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por desentrañar en el único ojo visible del cocinero lo que este en verdad quería o esperaba. Mostraba más una postura hostil que conciliadora.

—Porque en el mes que llevo sobreviviéndote ya sé algunas cosillas —terció con una mueca bribona—, que tú no eres de los que dudan y que cuando lo haces hay que temer. —Al menos para él, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que quedarse a solas con Zoro o permanecer en silencio sin discutir, era algo muy peligroso porque daba pie a esa clase de momentos incómodos.

Era la calma que anunciaba la tormenta.

El cocinero entonces se acordó de Logetown. De la discusión que suscitó el nuevo descubrimiento del espadachín, porque Tashigi había representado una amenaza para Sanji, así como Vivi parecía serlo en el presente para Zoro.

Quizás no era tan así, pero el cocinero no había podido evitar reparar en las expresiones de ese muchacho. Recién acababa de conocerlo prácticamente como para sacar conjeturas precisas al respecto, pero el hecho de que esa mujer marine fuera un vivo retrato de alguien tan importante para Zoro fue suficiente para que Sanji sintiera interés sobre ella.

Bajo una lluvia torrencial, habitual en la zona próxima a la Reverse Mountain, el espadachín le había querido dejar bien en claro que esa mujer marine no significaba nada para él más que el mero recuerdo de alguien fallecido. El cocinero, en cambio, había descubierto una nueva manera de fastidiarlo.

« _—Te gusta, espadachín (…) Se te ve en los ojos_ ».

En esa ocasión la mejor forma que había encontrado Zoro para mandarlo a callar había sido un beso que más se le pareció a una trompada. Uno de los tantos arrebatos del espadachín al que bien le convenía ir acostumbrándose.

¿Siempre sería así? Sanji a veces no sabía a qué atenerse, pero en el fondo sabía que era su culpa por provocar a la fiera. Era divertido hacerlo y tan electrizante no saber con qué nuevo contraataque le saldría.

Ahora lo tenía frente a él con una seriedad lacerante, simulando valentía, pero muriéndose por dentro del temor a un posible y rotundo rechazo. En ese punto Sanji se dijo a sí mismo que debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

Si iba a cometer el horripilante error de ceder bajo la excusa del alcohol y dejar que el otro llevara adelante cualquier acto contra su hombría, al menos que valiera la pena y quedara para el recuerdo.

Lanzó una risilla apagada antes de tomarle el rostro con las manos.

—Déjame a mí, espadachín —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos para después desviar la mirada a los labios de ese muchacho.

Santo cielo, en verdad iba a besarlo, ya estaba jugado y no había marcha atrás. Curiosidad o auténtica necesidad, lo que fuera, pero iba a pasar y ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ya no quería.

—¿Qué haces? —Zoro lo preguntó porque, aunque deseaba que algo así ocurriera no pensó que obtendría una respuesta tan satisfactoria, se lo imaginaba al cocinero haciendo lo imposible para evitar un contacto de ese estilo, tan íntimo.

Se daba cuenta de que con Sanji debía acostumbrarse a eso, a la provocación seguida del arrepentimiento. Como el juego del gato y el ratón. Solo restaba ver quién tenía los cojones más puestos.

—No sabes besar. —Sanji le respondió ido, acercándose lentamente a su objetivo sin cerrar los ojos, pero desviándolos hacia un punto muerto, como si no pudiera ver a quien estaba por besar.

Zoro sintió primero el aliento cálido con olor a tabaco, después la aspereza de unos labios que lo dejaron con ganas pues el cocinero, al reparar en el detalle, detuvo el acercamiento para humedecérselos.

Lo miró de lleno cuando la lengua asomó con timidez, buscando el interior de la otra boca. En ese punto el espadachín cerró los ojos dejándose caer mansamente en la nueva sensación, una que lo llenaba de adrenalina, vértigo y sorpresa de poder sentir algo así de intenso, y que fuera producida principalmente por sus propios sentimientos, pero también desatado por lo que el cocinero le generaba.

Podía sentir la suavidad y la humedad colándose en su boca; el leve choque de dientes, el apretón de las manos a cada lado de su cara. Se las tomó, estaban sudadas tal vez por los nervios, pero eran finas y un poco suaves.

Zoro nunca había tocado otras manos más que las suyas, y si lo había hecho no lo hizo reparando en lo que consideraba tonterías; pero por un momento imaginó que serían como las suyas, ajadas y ásperas. Lo eran un poco, eso de lavar platos no le dejaban dedos de princesa precisamente.

Cortó la unión de labios, tan intenso, para mirárselas por unos instantes, pero enseguida enredó los dedos largos de Sanji con los suyos y volvió a la carga. Ya sin contemplaciones, fue su turno. Soltó una de las manos para poder agarrarlo por la nuca y apretarlo contra sí en un claro gesto que parecía decir «no pienso soltarte, nunca».

Sintió el quejido del cocinero salir ahogado por culpa de su lengua; pero no tuvo piedad, siguió saboreando a su compañero, a fin de cuentas, ese gemido ronco no hizo otra cosa más que estimularlo.

—Para. —Pidió Sanji como pudo, con su boca siendo subyugada por la de Zoro.

Colocó la mano libre sobre el pecho del espadachín y lo apartó un poco. Zoro no necesitó más para interpretar el lenguaje corporal. Muy a su pesar tomó distancia. En ese momento Sanji pudo ver la ligera erección en su amigo y, lejos de asustarse o enojarse, se sintió halagado y divertido. Halagado de que con tan poco el espadachín alcanzara ese estado y divertido por provocarlo, descubría una nueva manera de hacerlo. Una más personal y privada.

_Oh_ , si supiera el cocinero… que incitar a Zoro de esa manera sería contraproducente para su cordura; pero Sanji no podía decir nada, él también se descubría un poco excitado, lejos de lo supuesto.

Seguramente que esa noche tendría que tocarse en su honor una vez más, ¡y no era su culpa!, pensaba el cocinero. El espadachín se la pasaba semi desnudo por la cubierta y no tenía suerte con las chicas… Era todo un cúmulo de razones.

Había sido una sola vez, y lo guardó en su consciencia porque la vergüenza de tocarse por culpa de Zoro había sido inmensa. Ante ese pensamiento rompió a reír, pero era más por nervios de no saber qué hacer o qué decir a continuación.

Sabía cómo comportarse cuando era una muchacha a la que besaba; lo más común era volverse más galante y zalamero todo con el noble fin de llevarla a la cama, pero el problema radicaba en que se trataba de Zoro.

Además, siendo sinceros, nunca tenía éxito con las damas, ¿qué le haría pensar que algo de lo que pudiera hacer lo llevaría a buen puerto? Nunca le había dado resultados, y el espadachín tampoco era una dama.

Aún más importante, todavía no sabía si en verdad quería acostarse con Zoro. Admitía que todo eso que estaba pasando era nuevo y por ende excitante, pero si trataba de actuar seductor como solía hacerlo con las chicas y en esa ocasión lo conseguía, ¿de qué se disfrazaba después? No, qué horror.

Porque algo en la mirada del espadachín le decía que lo tenía, sin mucho esfuerzo, que tan solo con dejarse llevar se desataría el infierno. No estaba preparado para tanto y no sabía cómo salir de esa encrucijada.

Se decía que había sido mera curiosidad, nada más. Había que probar todos los platos, como buen cocinero eso él lo sabía; pero ya tener sexo con un chico era cruzar la línea, era saltearse demasiados pasos en el menú.

Sanji comenzaba a presentir una ligera erección, todo por culpa de su mente podrida que le llevaba a imaginar a Zoro desnudo, a preguntarse cómo sería ese muchacho en la cama, con qué clase de amante se encontraría.

Eso iba de mal en peor. Si seguía pensando así, no iba a necesitar ninguna excusa para pecar.

Más nervioso que al inicio, la risa se hizo más sentida. Era reír o matarse. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, pero también de quedarse. De patearlo y de besarlo. Al final el espadachín tenía razón, era un maldito bipolar.

—¿De qué te ríes, cocinero? —Acabó por decir Zoro cuando logró volver a ser él. Porque claro, tampoco es que el espadachín supiera mucho cómo comportarse. Nunca había estado en una situación similar y no dejaba de lado que Sanji no se trataba de un sujeto común y corriente. Lo consideraba su contrincante, el problema es que a veces le costaba leerlo y ni siquiera podía predecir lo que haría o diría a continuación.

—De la cara de menso que pones cuando besas —dijo por decir.

—Perdón, no sabía que había que poner alguna cara en especial —retrucó con insolencia. Aunque estaba ofendido no podía enojarse, no si Sanji seguía riendo así, despacito, con la cara roja y mostrándole las mejillas infladas; quería besárselas.

No reía de manera socarrona, de esa forma que solía crisparle los nervios porque el único fin que tenían era el de fastidiarlo; el cocinero reía por nervios y la imagen a Zoro se le hacía encantadora. El de ver a un tipo en apariencias tan seguro de sí mismo, tan vanidoso y fanfarrón con las mujeres, temblando como un chiquillo enamorado ante la razón de sus desvelos.

Ese era un Sanji que no conocía y que no sabía que existía, pero le agradaba, al menos más que el otro. Así que se acercó de nuevo a él, porque tenía que besarlo, como siguiera mirándolo de esa manera y con esa sonrisa, tendría que comérselo entero ahí en la cocina.

Zoro quería más, pero no sabía cómo pedirlo, y por su lado Sanji no se atrevía, así que en eso quedó. El cocinero se enserió, carraspeó y volvió a él; a caer en la dura realidad. Se había dejado llevar demasiado.

—Estoy un poco borracho, ¿sí? —dijo dando la vuelta para seguir con lo que se suponía que estaba haciendo, porque no había ido a la cocina a besuquearse con Zoro, claro que no—. Disculpa todo esto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Roronoa lanzó una risilla socarrona de incredulidad.

A otro con el cuento del alcohol, porque él podía ser un poco bastante nulo para entender asuntos románticos, pero no comía vidrio tampoco. La tensión entre ellos era algo difícil de ignorar, por alguna razón siempre acababan enredados en situaciones complejas como esa cuando quedaban a solas.

—Yo… —murmuró dejando de lado la preparación del café; era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento—. Yo no soy así, espadachín. Lo sabes. Sabes cómo soy.

—Un bastardo —remarcó con sentido enojo, porque se daba cuenta de lo que pretendía decir y hacer Sanji—, ¿pero aparte de eso...? —Y pudo verlo en los ojos del rubio, era un miedo a lo diferente.

—Que sea un pervertido no quiere decir que sea _esta_ clase de pervertido. Hay un límite para todo —aclaró rápidamente y con pena—. Fue curiosidad, ¿sí? Y sé que eres un buen tipo, pese a todo…

—¿Pese a todo? —Se cruzó de brazos, ahora sí ofendido. ¿Tan mal concepto tenía ese cocinero de él?

—Sí. Sé que sabes ubicarte. —Lo miró con seriedad, en pocas palabras estaba diciéndole que esperaba que no hiciera ni dijera nada que lo dejara mal parado ante los demás, en especial ante las mujeres del barco—. Ni una palabra de esto. Lo que pasó hoy que quede entre nosotros. Ocurrió porque los dos quisimos, pero no significa nada… nada más que… curiosidad y…

—Entiendo —lo cortó en seco—, no hace falta que te embrolles. No soy como tú, no soy la clase de tipo que anda pregonando sus conquistas.

—Lo sé, y saberlo me deja tranquilo —dijo dando la vuelta para tratar de hacer una labor sencilla que aún no lograba finalizar.

Lisa y llanamente le estaba pidiendo discreción, y Zoro tenía suficiente orgullo y amor propio como para darle con el gusto, ¿quién se creía el cocinero? No iría detrás de él rogándole por migajas, que le dieran a ese bastardo. Ni que fuera la gran cosa.

Sanji acabó por dejar el café de lado y concentrarse en el té, escuchó tras la espalda el sonido de un portazo y supo así que Zoro se había marchado furioso. Suspiró y recargó los codos sobre la mesada para luego taparse la cara.

 ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Si tan solo el espadachín le hubiera insistido un poco, solo un poco, el cocinero hubiera encontrado coraje para seguir adelante, hubiera encontrado cierta seguridad que le faltaba y que Zoro no sabía darle; pero en esas circunstancias, sin saber a qué atenerse, no daría pasos en falso.

Él también tenía orgullo y no estaba en sus planes permitir que Zoro se mofara de él de alguna forma. No quería darle herramientas para tener con qué lastimarlo, no quería darle semejante poder. Oh, y era tan fácil herirlo.

Aunque Sanji se consideraba un tipo muy fuerte y hasta lo aparentaba, a veces por dentro era débil. Una sencilla palabra podía significar mucho dependiendo de la persona. Que su familia le dijera que era un fracaso no le afectaba de la misma forma en su niñez que en el presente.

Que alguien como Luffy a quien comenzaba a respetar, lo considerase un fiasco como cocinero, o que alguien como Zeff, a quién consideraba su padre adoptivo, le dijera que era un aborto de la naturaleza, sería algo devastador.

¿Qué clase de poder le estaba dando a Zoro?

Al final Sanji dejó la tortura mental de lado y optó por irse a dormir un poco. El sol comenzaba a pegar de lleno y sabía que sus compañeros no tardarían en despertar hambrientos; más le convenía descansar al menos un par de horas.

Zoro estaba apoyado en la baranda, mirando hacia el mar con el ceño siempre fruncido, y supuso que se quedaría de vigía. Quería decirle algo, esperaba incluso que el espadachín se mostrara dispuesto a dialogar, pero nada de eso se dio.

Para empezar el cocinero no sabía cómo explicarse, y el espadachín ya no se mostraba asequible como para iniciar una conversación; volvía a adoptar esa postura hostil y habitual hacia él. De golpe a Sanji le urgía la necesidad de dar excusas, sin que nadie se las hubiera exigido.

Quería explicarle a Zoro algo que ni él mismo podía entender o poner en palabras. El por qué era así; el por qué tenía miedo de creer en que todo eso que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos no solo era real, era posible. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido y no le permitía asimilar esas emociones nuevas.

No le resultaba fácil confiar en las personas, la vida lo había hecho así, no obstante, estaba dispuesto a aceptar los riesgos, siempre y cuando no se condenase de alguna forma a algún infierno. Bastante lo había hecho su familia en el pasado.

La mera idea de decepcionar a Zeff, de destruir pilares y valores, de volver a ser juzgado de algo que no era o por algo que quizás no valía la pena, lo destruía por dentro. Porque él no era un fracaso, ni tampoco era maricón. Había crecido tratando de convencerse de eso: de que él podía ser más que eso que le había hecho creer su familia.

No podía evitar atesorar a la gente que le importaba y tenía miedo de sumar a esa lista a ese muchacho. A un tipo que en verdad no llevaba ni un mes conociendo, que podía llegar a darle un poder sobre su persona que sería capaz de despedazarlo.

Tanto tiempo le había tomado hallar felicidad en las pequeñas cosas como para que ahora Zoro se apareciera en su vida haciéndole tambalear esos cimientos. Al final resultaba ser un cobarde, que temía salir herido de alguna forma.

Aunque se mentía diciéndose que era muy fuerte, que después de padecer a su familia nada ni nadie podría hacer o decir algo que lo destruyera, allí se encontraba. Temblando de rabia por no atreverse a dejarse llevar.

Al final era una patética sombra de lo que en verdad quería ser: un hombre fuerte.

Zoro era eso y mucho más, era un pilar inquebrantable, la palabra de aliento cuando ya no quedaban fuerzas. En el fondo lo sabía, que sería cuestión de tiempo; que por más que luchara contra la corriente a veces simplemente había que arriesgarse y dejarse llevar.

Eso hizo Sanji y se acercó a él una vez más para dejar una taza con té caliente sobre la madera, a escasos centímetros de los dedos que había apoyado Zoro en la baranda. La mañana comenzaba a ponerse fresca.

—Te hice unos bocadillos de arroz con carne de monstruo marino —dijo, y el espadachín le clavó una mirada dura, primero en el brebaje luego en él. Notó el cambio cuando sus ojos se posaron en su persona, a esa dureza se sumaba dolor por el rechazo y algo más que no supo identificar de inmediato—. Están en la cocina, por si quieres… —Sanji corrió la cara, intimidado una vez más, porque esos ojos negros parecían esconder un mensaje implícito, un sencillo «déjame estar a tu lado», era algo natural en Zoro. Aunque ni siquiera lo pretendiese en verdad, el espadachín era protector para con todos en ese lugar.

Esperaba que Zoro entendiera el mensaje tras su gesto, que era una manera solapada de pedir perdón por una supuesta falta cometida; pero Roronoa no dijo nada, incluso pese a notar que el cocinero había reparado en sus gustos culinarios, en cambio volvió a mirar al frente tratando de ignorarlo.

¿Debía darle importancia? Puesto que el cocinero no parecía estar muy interesado en saber cuál era el plato favorito de sus compañeros varones, para eso era necesario ser del género femenino.

En ese punto Sanji se dijo que viajar con ese espadachín sería un verdadero suplicio. Ya llevaban un mes navegando juntos, conviviendo día a día, sufriendo sus mañas, sobreviviendo a ellas, y no lograban congeniar de ninguna forma.

Quizás debería darle tiempo… darse tiempo.

Derrotado, apagó el cigarro y volvió a la cocina. Mejor dormir en el sillón a hacerlo en el camarote, a fin de cuentas, tarde o temprano los demás lo despertarían reclamándole el desayuno.

Zoro no tardó en entrar, a los pocos minutos de que se hubiera acomodado. Lo escuchó caminar por el lugar, tomar el pequeño plato y luego su cercanía. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados simulando que dormía, pero un «gracias, cocinero» fue todo lo que necesitaron para hacer otra tregua momentánea.

Sanji abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

—Con gusto, espadachín.

Zoro se perdió en esa mueca sencilla y sincera de un siempre amable cocinero, pero la voz de Luffy tras su espalda preguntando si eso en el plato que sostenía su espadachín era carne acabó por arruinar la magia.

Debían acostumbrarse, en ese barco nunca estaban solos, y mejor así. Ya había comprobado que quedarse en compañía del otro, enredados en sus pensamientos contradictorios, solo les acarreaba más problemas de los que ya de por sí tenían siendo Mugiwara.

Arabasta los esperaba y debían concentrarse en ello si pretendían ayudar a Vivi como su capitán había decretado; ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para tratar de entenderse. Esperaban contar con tiempo para conocerse mejor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Lo de Vivi toquetona. Va más que nada para ponerle color a la cosa, pero me pareció algo que estaba bueno resaltar. Tenemos costumbres distintas y a veces cuando nos cruzamos con alguien que es diferente, nos genera rareza. Por ejemplo, a mí algunos europeos me han dicho que nosotros los latinoamericanos somos muy toquetones.
> 
> \- Según Oda la comida favorita del marimo es el arroz y la carne de monstruo marino.
> 
> \- Muchas gracias por haber leído. ¡Y muchas gracias a Yageni por su paciencia! ¡Y gracias especiales a cheru, por animarme en cada entrega! ¡De no ser por ella no actualizaría tan rápido!
> 
>  
> 
> 31 de marzo de 2019  
> Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que cita la doctora Kureha es parte de la “Rede Wicca” (al menos de la versión que a MÍ me gusta). Tomando en cuenta que vendría a representar una bruja, me pareció oportuno, porque encima en el manga se aclara que hay luna llena.
> 
> Espero no estar aburriéndolos :)  
> ¡Se me cuidan!
> 
> En cuanto pueda traigo la segunda y última parte.


End file.
